The Lost One
by RaziKit
Summary: Mumei, the sole survivor of a shapeshifting warrior-clan, finds herself unwillingly thrown into a different plane of existence. Though the world is similar to her own there are vast difference; one being the dimensions that run parallel to this world, the demons that run around in them, and the era. Now struggling to find a way back is leading her down a unsteady path. [Hiei/OC]
1. Nameless

**Warnings:** There will be violence consisting of; mental  & psychical over all abuse and possibly sexual, blood & gore, cussing, and of course sexual content in general in MUCH later chapters. So this is rated MATURE for a reason. If any of the above makes you uneasy please politely leave for I don't recommend this story other wise. I will try to set up a warning if I think a certain chapter might be a touchy one.

 **Disclaimers:** Profit is not being made off this fanfictional story. Yu Yu Hakusho manga and anime series is by Yoshihiro Togashi. Any character outside that universe will be/is created by me.

 **Notes** : I'm still a beginner to writing so please be easy on me, I already know I'm not that great at it. Also the OC is inspired by multiple anime/manga's so I apologize in advance if you recognize something and dislike it. I'll do my best to not 'Marysue' the crap out of this. I will also try to make this interactive as/if possible through out updates so reviews would be helpful on chapters and may very well guide this story along the way~

* * *

 **The Lost One**  
Chapter 1: Nameless

* * *

Little white paws trotted against the pavement in short bursts as a smaller then the average house cat paced down a slightly vacant street. This feline didn't have any particular unique pattern to it other then a thin necklace around its neck instead of a normal collar. It had a small cloudy egg-white colored gem hanging at the end of that was very similar to a bell. It may look like a makeshift collar by any others point of view but it held a much bigger significance to the cat that no ordinary person would of imagined. Other then the gem the feline was just a white cat with dark brown eyes, almost wine colored, just walking down a street.

The small cat side stepped, dodging a leg from a tall gentlemen as he strode by. The owner of the legs chatting on the phone quite loudly so most likely not noticing the cat in his hasty pace to get somewhere. Of course this didn't stop the felines motion, continuing as if the man never appeared. A few feet ahead the walkway curved and the cat disappeared around the corner. The sun set low, hidden behind buildings most of the time and casting shadows over everything so no doubt it was getting late. Of course this didn't stop a passing child from gawking at the cat, reaching out with her free hand as the other was trapped in the mothers grasp. This caused the kids body to lean away from the mother as much as possible without actually escaping, a portion of a overly large scarf tangling to the ground.

"Kitty~" the little one called out. The mom just gave a tug, jolting her child back to a standing position softly next to her hip.

The mother scowled at the passing cat as if it was caring a plague while fixing her daughters scarf with a easy motion that plainly showed this happened a lot to the kid. She then spoke while walking the opposite way. Continuing to tug on the girl to keep her in check,"Don't touch it. Come on, we need to get home before it gets dark."

"But..but.." the girl begin to plead which the mother cut off with a hard no.

"No, now come on."

With that they turned the corner the cat just walked from. The little one glancing last minute before disappearing. Clear longing to pet the kitty lingering in her large kid like brown eyes. Through all this, the feline didn't even look at the child let alone stop or show they even heard the lady. It was used to kids wanting to usher it to them and adults shunning it. Of course there was days when it was the opposite scenario but not as often as the other. Most commonly, no one wanted to be near it and just left it be, and the cat was perfectly content with that. Of course it didn't help that it was a well groomed cat that so boldly walked on the sidewalk unlike most feline strays who would skitter away at a sound of a human approaching. Let alone walk around with them but that was besides the point..

Finally for what felt like a hour of straight walking through the suburban area the cat stopped in its track, tilting its head up and parting its maw, scenting. Catching a scent it was searching for causing it to stop entirely in the first place. A city park was ahead of the cat and what it was searching for was was most likely in there. The feline shown no second thought as its paws begin to move again, jolting across the road which had no traffic. Sun already long gone giving this place a silent atmosphere effect with little far-and-in between light posts to illuminate the area. Reaching the semi-tall iron fence, the cat easily snaked through the gaps and adventured into the park. Having the natural scent develop around it as silent white paws dived deeper into the brush.

Another hour must of passed as the feline walked cautiously between the shrubs. Further away from the city and into (what it believed to be) the center of the park and breaching the other side. Not knowing that this park actual faded into a forest among the cities outskirts. White paws halted and wine colored eyes suddenly focused along with ears standing upright, twitching with what new sounds they caught. Something was ahead and it was moving fast in its general direction. Whatever it was it was heavy and showed no signs of attempting to even be subtle. With a quick decision on the cats part, it jumped up the nearest bark and begin its climb to the top. Once at the top of the tree the feline scanned the area. Quickly noting that the forest was vast - showing no signs of stopping further ahead and evening bleeding into mountains- and that behind shown a shimmer of the city that it adventured from. Yet another difference among many then what it was used to back home..

Shifting, the feline cut its attention to a tree that just trembled and fell, blue lights engulfing it right before its fall. That's when the pulse came and the cat was suddenly aware that whatever 'it' was ahead of it, was not alone as many more energies pulsed within the awake of the blue light. Making this more difficult then it should of been, one beast was enough but three.. With a low rumble and a tail flick, its body arched as nails dug into bark, the cat braced itself as as debris flew by. The chaos ahead making its way with gaining momentum before it could realized it. Even before the debris dispersed a large - much large then a average man - body flew and collided with the tree the cat was perched on causing the small white ball to lose its balance and very gracefully land below on its feet - as a cat should. Right in front of the odd discolored heap next to the trunk of the tree.

White fur prickled, back arching more then before, as the cat got ready to do whatever it must against this sudden intruder. Maybe it was pride, stupidity, or just how it was raised but fleeing was never the option even in this form. As the sudden wave of energies rushed up behind the cat, it was beginning to bet more on the stupidity at this moment rather then pride. Maybe changing wasn't a bad idea..

"What the fuck is a cat doing here?" said a rough voice, the cat didn't look behind it, only a ear twitch signifying it even heard the noise.

"A cat, where!?" came a even rougher voice, almost cracking due to its poor vocal cords not being able to distort that way.

This time the cat gave a glance to the voices, wine colored eyes shifting to see the group that appeared behind it. There were two men one with slick black hair and one with some sort of orange pompadour. The orange guy being the tallest out of the two. Movement rustled and brought the cats attention back to the giant below the tree which was now leaning against it. The features on this guy would be best to say "ugly." With dark purple skin, two crooked horns - one of which was broken - and a under-bite. Fww, this guy was not pretty. The blue liquid coming from multiple wounds also didn't help its appearance.

Just as the guy stood all the way becoming ready to charge, the cats body went into defense mode but a large arm wrapped around its small white torso and lifted the cat right off the ground and straight into a large amount of fabric against a hard place before it could do anything. Completely shocking the cat if wide eyes and flailing body was of any relational to that statement. Few grunts here and there and some claws into skin a second later, the cat was facing the scene taking place in front of it from a yard back. Looking up at the capture faint red eyes saw that it was the big orange oaf that carried it to safety and carefully plopped it to the ground, crouching when doing so. The big guy didn't even show that the scratch marks even hurt and they didn't even give the cat time to fight for itself. ' _How unpleasant.._ '

"Now run off." came his order, it wasn't mean sounding but there was a faint sound of concern there. As if this complete stranger cared for this random cats life but that's right, most people had a soft spot for animals - specially those seen as weak creatures. It wasn't like this cat was manipulating anyone though! It was just a form it often took, almost on reflex. Hell, the cat was just about to fight the Oni looking beasts but was interrupted.

"No." came the faint but solid reply to the big guys command.

"What do you mean no- wait, wait!" big brown eyes widening as it dawned on him. "You just talked!"

"Is it really that hard to believe with the amount of beasts you have running around in this world."the cat blankly stated with a deadpanned expression, well as deadpanned as a cats face can get. A slender tail flicked behind the white cat as it stood up, clearly showing signs of annoyance, "Now if you'll excuse me-" it begin to say while walking around the big guy but got cut off as a arm reached out and stopped it again. The cat didn't look up to meet his face, instead it watched the fight scene over the arm. The other guy landing some nice powerful punches on the big beasts- making it crumble. The beast held no match to this other guy so It was clear that there was no need to intervene - well technically they intervened but that depended on your point of view on this matter.

"But I can't sense any demon energy from you." Came his stern voice, drawing attention to himself as wine-colored eyes peered up.

"Of course not." came a sort of scuffed reply, a sign that the cat was offended. "I am no demon."

A loud crash and bellowed scream of defeat ignited behind the orange guy, declaring that the beast had fallen. This made the big orange oaf turn around and which in return gave the cat a chance to walk away unseen. They stole its ' _prey_ ' but it didn't matter much anymore anyways, it wasn't like the world it came from where killing a beast earned them money. No, the cat just did the hunting more out of habit then anything. Turning around, the cat walked off into the brush silently and started trotting away gaining about four yards before a loud shifting noise came rushing up behind it.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't disappearing after that, nope!" came that overly rough voice and once again the cat was swiped off its white paws, this time in mid-bounce.

"This is very unpleasant, you know.."

"Kuwabara, who are you talking to? Don't tell me you're talking to the cat." came the fellow from earlier, appearing up behind the now known as Kuwabara guy. The cat felt itself swing at arms length to now face the slick back black hair guy, lifted to be about eye level with him. This was starting to get ridiculous.

"This little guy can talk, Yusuke!" white ears leaned back at that statement but no words came out. "and he's not a demon. I can't since any demon energy."

"Yeah yeah, it's just a cat Kuwabara that's why. Now stop acting out. We gotta get back to Genkai's."

"No seriously!"the cat felt itself lift and fall at that, the big guy trying to make arm gestures even with that cat in his hands.

"Kuwa-"Yusuke started to protest but another voice cut through. "Enough already! Put me down." It had enough of the bouncing and twisting, its white legs waving in the air along with two idiots arguing. Yusuke's eyes widen just like Kuwabara's had previously which seemed to be the normal reaction. Was it really that uncommon to- you know what forget about it because apparently it was uncommon to find a talking animal despite all the creatures in this world.

"He CAN talk!"

"And I'm not a him! I am a she." came another annoyed yawl from the cat, back paws kicking.

That made Kuwabara drop the cat while his face lit up in a blush but Yusuke was quick to pick her up just when her feet hit the ground again. "Geez, just drop her why don't you. Anyways, we need to take her to Genkai's cause you right, she shows no demonic energy." came his awed statement as he looked the cat over, turning her around in his hands.

"Maybe she's a human with a spell on her."

"Yeah, like a _curse_."

That struck a cord. The feline twisted and broke away from Yusuke's arms in a instant after the word was spoken. The moment its front paws hit the ground, her body twisted to face both guys causing the dry dirt and multicolored leafs to stir up but not only by her landing for a pulse of air came from her paws. In a minute her body was engulfed in debris, the orb around her neck glowing faintly as the dust circled her. Rising up as her form rose and soon she stood at five feet solid, much short then either of the boys as the wind died down. The leafs falling slowly to the ground floor to reveal a human girl by appearances. A pale petite one that could be easily mistaken as a child with very long white hair to her waist, and dry-almost brown-red eyes. Upon her body was a black and yellow modern dress-like-frog-button-up gi, black tights underneath with black basic Kung Fu shoes, and the same orb once on her makeshift collar now sat loosely around her neck. The feline now stood in a form she had not taken since her first day in this world.

"I am not _cursed_." came her furious words, her innocent looking face scrunched up with small fists at her side. Breaking the illusion of a 'innocent child'. The transformation only took a minute if not two, so her comment was almost a quick snarl.

"Okay, okay, my bad." came Yusuke calm voice, hands up in a 'don't shoot me' method as they waved back in forth freely-neely. "This doesn't change the fact that you are not.. a demon."

"Or the fact you can change forms, say.. how old are you anyways?" Kuwabara asked while leaning in a little to closely, eyeing the small girl which made her cheeks heat up. Never one being good with people being so close to her.. She quickly turned her head to the side, eyeing a near by tree while crossing her arms. The distraction helping her face ease back into a normal blank expression before responding to the question she had often been confronted with.

"That is none of your concern, I am old enough so do not treat me as some child." Her eyes shifted at the corner of her sight back to Yusuke's," And of course I am no demon. I am a warrior."

"HA! What warrior fights in a cat form? You're kidding right?" Yusuke asked while laughing,"That's gotta be the most ridiculous battle form ever!" he was now doubling over with laughter, holding his stomach. The white haired girl stared at him straight on now, finding his statement and laughter insulting.

"Silence, or else." came her cold warning which she wouldn't doubt went unheard with how much the punk was laughing. He didn't know what she was capable of and laughing at her for it made her body tense, she fought back snarling at him like some animal and instead just stared at him coldly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stop." he had to slowly ride out his laughter to finally he shoved his hands in his jeans, a now serious look washing over his face. Jokes and laughs were over now - time for the serious matter of things. "I have to take you with us and I prefer you come with us on your own."

Her body tensed but her eyes didn't move as they stared into each others. Obviously they could handle themselves if fighting beasts were apart of their -maybe daily- routine. They spoke of _demons_ like they were the norm so by far ' _they_ ' must not be the norm either. In fact, the only normal one was the Kuwabara fellow off to the side. Yusuke on the other hand.. something was off about him and she could feel it. She could already clearly see why they wanted her to come with her. They found something off- _something that didn't fit into this world._ Closing her eyes she gave a shrug, "Fine."

A smile broke out across both their faces, breaking what tension built for a moment there, a load now lifted from their shoulders. "Good, so what's cha'name anyways or shall we just call you kitty?" Yusuke asked while turning, gesturing for her to follow, Kuwabara already walking along side his friend. Showing all signs that they trusted her to do just that, follow. It took her a second, one last split moment to think over her options, but as quick as it came it went. The girl pressed her foot to the dying foliage, pushing off as she begin walking behind them. She stayed about four feet behind the two boys though, studying them as they walked, and deciding to let the name calling go as if she didn't hear him..

"Just call me Mumei." Came a slightly delayed responds as if pondering on what name to give. It wasn't her real name of course for it had been over a century since she last heard lips speak her true name. The name Mumei was given to her long ago by a very close friend and even though it was a alias - a nickname of sorts, it was one she was fond of. The meaning of the name suited her; _'nameless, one without a name'._

"Mumei huh?" Yusuke pondered over her responds as If he was questioning her pause but he didn't show any signs of wanting to press further into it at the moment if he did. "Well I am Yusuke and this big oaf over here-" he pointed his thumb at the orange haired man,"is Kuwabara but I'm sure you figured that out already." Kuwabara just gave her a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"And the temple is this way." Yusuke announced while pointing his figure northeast, their bodies already tilting to that angle. "It is a bit of a walk but we should arrive in about an hour on foot." Kuwabara seemed to be happy to be walking though a little upset about how long it may take. While Yusuke appeared to be more antsy on the matter, you could see it in his steps and the fact he always seemed to be ahead by a few steps. Mumei's questioned it silently but her thoughts were answered before she could chalk them up for some other reason, "I'd suggest running but Kuwabara can't keep up."

"HEY!" Came a gruff retort as a fist collided with Yusuke's bicep. Then they started bickering at each other like best friends that often pick on each other but at that point Mumei lost interest and looked off to the forest. The rest of their conversation becoming jumbled as her eyes scanned mindlessly through the shrubs and tree trunks. Her face resembled a emotionless doll but her mind was quite the opposite for her brain wrestling around with thoughts about her new predicament.

' _Maybe this Genkai person can tell me how to get back home.._.'

* * *

Updated the end of this chapter on 6/30/2016  
 **Note** : I can't promise quick updates but I will at least attempt a monthly chapter. Some may be sooner depending on work load and inspiration streak.


	2. Differences

_ANND welcome back everyone! Thank you for reading chapter one, also thank you to the readers that have faved and followed this story so far. I really appreciate the support! I can't honestly tell you how long this story may be and if it will be a enjoyable story for everyone.. can't please everyone after all lol but to be honest; I am writing this because its something I've been looking for in this fandom and have not found yet. There have been some close calls - but just too far away to really capture what I've been itching to read personally. With that said I hope some will enjoy this._

I want to apologize ahead of time if things may become confusing.

 **Note** : I can't promise quick updates but I will at least attempt a monthly chapter. Some may be sooner depending on work load and inspiration streak.

* * *

 **The Lost One**  
Chapter 2: Differences

* * *

The temple faded into view roughly about the time Yusuke figured it would, if not a little early, which both the boys seem grateful for. Mumei chalked it up to it being late and nether of them wanting to be out at this hour of the night. Specially if their grumbling voices were anything to say about the matter throughout their walk here but other then the two guys talking back in forth (to fill in silence and Mumei giving no input) it was a peaceful walk. The wind danced around the trees in a nice cooling breeze, a sign winter is creeping up, as a full moon reached for the middle of the sky in vain - guiding them with light. It wasn't quite late enough for it to center itself just yet and It was also cloudy but not too cloudy so it was just enough to see clusters of stars around the tree tops. A pleasant walk indeed but once the temple came into view it was all Mumei could look at, the moon forgotten as her eyes took in the building. It was nothing like she expected for it was much bigger.. almost like walking into a different era. A different era that she was acquainted with once upon a time but just like the modern cities and semi modern towns Mumei had traveled through during her stay in this realm, this temple felt out of place. So it was nice to see something old and even brought back memories of when she was a child.. though those memories are now faded with age and hard to see clearly.. but nonetheless giving her a pleasant feeling.

"This way." Called out Yusuke as both the guys headed toward the temple, drawing Mumei out of her thoughts. She watched them head for a side door of the temple, a simple sliding paper styled door and couldn't help but think what the real entrance must look like. Specially if this was only a mere side entrance of many Mumei could only assume the actual entrance must be a sight to see. Noticing she was standing there like a idiot observing a building in the dark, Mumei broke contact and briskly walked up to the door, but not before catching a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. A blurry shadow shifting from the tree's they just walked from but Without showing signs she saw something Mumei followed in the tall guys steps and entered. Yusuke waiting for her to walk in then closed the door quietly behind.

"And who is this?" Came a cranky sounding voice, one coated with years of smoking and age. The words reaching Mumei before the figure did, walking from the low lit corridor to stand roughly a foot away from the group. Beady brown eyes staring directly to the smaller figure of the group.

"Mumei. We stumbled across her and well.. " Yusuke started while rubbing the back of his neck but ended up trailed off, contemplating the best way to word the rest but Kuwabara decided to give it a shot instead.

"She's different. I mean, I since spirit energy from her which is normal but not of the demonic type, and she is _not_ human." The big guy spoke while giving a nod.

The elder continued to stare, eyeing the girl from head to toe and back up. They noted that what Kuwabara said was true but the energy waving off her were too weak, not even strong enough to rank her up to his human level of spirit energy to be of real concern. The elder pivoted on their heels and begin to walk away into the hallway. "Lets discuss this in the common room. The rest are already there." With that, the three followed. Mumei walking in between the two who found her as they stepped down the hallway to this common room.

' _The rest?_ ' Thought Mumei, her body going a little rigid at the news of more people. The smaller figure in front of them had their hands resting behind them in a relax fashion as they guided but regardless, the girl couldn't help but feel a little tense. Mumei didn't expect this to become some kind of show..

After three hallways, and door or two, they all entered into a well lit room. A couch and two chairs circled what looked to be a old school TV off to the right while a large table set stationed directly in front of the group with many figures currently occupying that space. Both the boys walked over there and started talking with a man in hushed voices so Mumei decided to continue checking out the room. To the left looked like a decent little kitchen nook but still big enough to make a nice feast. The nook was currently being maintained by a small cook, a girl no bigger then Mumei herself, with mint colored hair in a loose ponytail and wearing a comfortable but basic white kimono. Her gentle looking hands going to work on making a brew of tea from the looks and smell of it. ' _A nice cup of tea would be nice.'_ Mumei thought before a voice, Yusuke's, caught her attention which drew her back to the table where she noted almost everyone was sitting at now. Not including the girl in the kitchen and a black clad boy against the wall behind the table next to a window that was currently open. She noted that he wasn't there before and must of entered from that window.

"Take a seat." was Yusuke's calm order, it might of not meant to be a command but in the girls point of view, there wasn't much else to call it. It wasn't like she had the option to not listen and choose to just stand. No, she was being interrogated now so it was better to comply, for now. While keeping a neutral expression, the white hair girl sat down with her hands on her lap beneath the table, back straight. Her dull red eyes scanned the table and landed on the only ones she knew at the moment, Kuwabara and Yusuke, which sat next to each other and to the left of her view. A man of equal height of Kuwabara's, if not a little taller, sat next to Yusuke on the right of her view (Yusuke's left) and she couldn't help but notice the odd forehead tattoo and pacifier. A blue haired girl sat next to the weird tattoo guy as he sucked on that pacifier with concentration, a soft smile on her face with bright eyes. The girl looked to be in much better moods then most of the crowd around her but even so, Mumei could see she was still nervous as equally as curious. Lastly on her the girls left (Mumei's right) sat a red head feminine figure, but no doubt a male, though it did take Mumei a second glance to make sure. That gentleman sat next to her with his arms crossed over his chest and a calculating expression. On the opposite side of Yusuke in the last chair was the elder from earlier and with more light Mumei could tell that they were female. The gruff voice and small figure misleading before. The table was angled to where the dark hair gentleman with the odd forehead tattoo sat directly in front of the girl and his dark eyes did not waver as they looked her over. With most scenarios Mumei would expect to be mistaken as a child right off the bat with no doubt assuming she held power of a child and no more. But with such a _diverse_ group around her, she knew that mistake would not be taken. This was serious..

' _Maybe I made a mistake listening to them._.' Mumei couldn't help but think as the JR fellow leaned forward, ready to engage into conversation.

"Hello Mumei, I am Prince Koenma. You have some great timing," Came his young calm voice, the pacifier wiggling around his talking lips."I was about to leave as soon as Yusuke came back and informed me of the new lead." The girl just felt a little relieved that they didn't just gather here just for her sake in such a quick time with literally no notice. Though she did just assumed they all lived here in this massive temple in the first place.

"Yusuke informed me that you are different."He continued to talk,"Mind explaining this difference because right now you just seem like a normal human child with weird hair and eyes color. Which I am aware those traits alone tell me you are not human." This made her adjust a little in her seat, hands gripping the front of her cheongsam stylized outfit. Yusuke sat forward, arms lazily laying on the table, as he spoke up for the white hair girls silence and offered a suggestion.

"Go on and show'em, just turn back into a cat or something."

"She will have to do more then that just turning into an animal doesn't explain herself Yusuke."

"Well it is a good start I think."

Mumei listen to them go back in forth quietly until it got to the point of them calling each other names and she stood, her chair making a light noise and catching their attention. Her lips parted and for the first time since they found her in the forest she spoke. The voice was light, almost like a kids, but it held a edge of awareness to them. Not of a brooding sort but of a tired soul type, not like a kid of her appearance should use.

"Fine, I'll explain but it may come off strange but then again from what I have come to know of in the past month, strange seems to be the norm here so maybe it wont be." Mumei started while stepping away from the table. A light glow came from beneath her top right above her chest as a small breeze from no where seemed to dance around her. Making her outfit gently ripple from the effects as the light expanded her form. The white silhouette shifted to a smaller size until it dispersed and now a small pure white cat stood on the floor with a small gem like collar and reddish brown eyes. Her energy didn't serge when she took on this form, only sign anything had to 'take place' to make it work was the glow of her necklace. Her maw open and moved while she continued, showing signs that this was not a telepathic conversation but a normal one.

"I am a shapeshifter, as you can clearly see." Jumping with ease the feline leaped from floor to chair to table and sat down, a thin white tail wrapping around her paws. "And I am not of this world."

"Clearly." was the quick reply of the elder to her left.

"I sensed no demon energy though." Koenma stated as he started to chew more on the pacifier.

"See, that is exactly what I meant!"Yusuke barked while leaning back, arms crossed with a expression like he just won a bet or something on his face.

"Interesting, A shapeshifter.." was the calm analyzing voice of the red head next to her, green eyes studying her even more. "What did you mean not of this world?"

"I'd assume she meant from the Makai which would make since if she were a demon." Came a crisp darker voice away from the table, the voice sounding bored. Mumei's dull red eyes met vibrant crimson which caught her off guard as she took on the figure that spoke. Earlier the black clad guy was perched with his eyes closed but now they were glaring straight at her, a tint of interest within those fierce orbs despite the bored tone. Koenma spoke up and her eyes cut back to the brown headed Prince but not without noticing a pair of eyes did not leave her. Then again, everyone was staring at her.

"Are you hiding your demon energy some how?" Was his question and the feline blinked at him. Mumei really didn't understand all this talk about different energies..

"No, not that I understand. I don't know of this Makai world either.. never heard of it before."

"Wha!? Really? Bu-but somethi-someone like you should be aware of that." That time it was Kuwabara who spoke up, leaning over the table with a finger pointed at her. A dumbstruck look plastered on his face. The white feline just blinked at him then shook her head.

"Well let me explain a little,"Offered Koenma as he sat up, hands clasped on the desk." As I mention at the beginning of this, I am Prince Konema and I am the Ruler of the Reikai. There are three alternate dimension in this universe; the Makai, the Ningenkai, and the Reikai." He gave a pause as the mint hair lady from before stepped up and offered tea to everyone, which he took one and thanked the girl before proceeding. "The Makai is the world where demons live, Ningenkai is the world where humans live, and Reikai is the world where sentient beings such as humans and demons go after they die." the Prince finished his simple explanation and sipped on his tea

Silence fell over the table as Mumei registered all this. They waited for her reply, maybe possibly tell them she was from the Makai after all, but as the minutes passed it didn't seem that would happen. Another minute passed and the feline stood up and walked over to the edge and jumped down, feeling all their eyes on her while doing so. A shift of light and small breeze later, the same girl figure from before stood. Her dull eyes shadowed by thought as she took a proper seat at the table. Her voice was low as her mind continue to think but at least she finally decided to speak..

"I am from a world such as the Ningenkai, from what I can understand that is." her eyes stared at the table, as if trying to figure out how to properly phrase things."Except I am not from this universe at all." Reddish brown eyes glanced up to green as Mumei answered the question the red head ask earlier."I am from a different realm which is similar to this one but yet.. different." eyes cut to light brown of Koenma's as she continued."There are no alternate dimensions for spirits or demons, unless you count heaven and hell which depends on your religion. There is just one world."

The Prince sat back, continuing to sip on his drink with shut eyes, no doubt trying to process all this. The light voice of the red head spoke up in the quiet wake of Koenma's. "How is it similar?"

"Yeah I'd like to know that too." Yusuke tossed in as well that most of the table nodded in agreement with.

"I, uh, well.. it is hard to say."Mumei sat up straight again, white strands of hair draping down her shoulders, and her eyebrows pinched a little."There are beasts in our world much like demons here but they are not from a different dimension. In fact, they are not really their own entity. They are born from human emotions be it fear, depression, rage, or even greed. Humans cannot see them in thus they are normally fed on by these creatures in many ways." She gave a pause before gesturing to herself," There are people such as me, Spirit- _Warriors_ trained for such purposes, that can see them and hunt them down. Protecting the world from a variety of beasts."

"Sounds familiar. Hell, I am a Spirit _Detective_ which I hunt down demons too."came Yusuke's open thought. Tossing in his own statements before the red head spoke again.

"Do all the Warriors shapeshift?"

"No. There are different groups of us, different clans with unique powers."

"Ah' I see.."

"How did you end up here?" Koenma finally came back to the conversation, but his question was by far the hardest for Mumei to answer. This made the small girls posture lean a little, elbows on the table and her chin rested on her intertwined hands, with shut eyes. It was a difficult question to answer with detail so she gave them the quick and blunt reply.

"I made a mistake and attacked a much stronger beast. The beasts power was unknown but instead of ending my life when it had the chance.. it rifted me to this world." her once closed eyes open and instantly made contact with the Prince of Reikai, seriousness itched into her eyes. "I don't know why it did such a thing but I don't think that will be the first and last time I see the beast."

"This is serious if you are telling the truth." Koenma stated the obvious, a furrowed brow of worry on his face. This made Mumei eyes narrowed from not liking the idea of being accused a lair.

"Why would I lie? I am clearly not something of this universe. I would not lie of some powerful creature that may very well threaten multiple realms either."

"Either way, I must make sure you speak the truth before jumping into conclusions. I hope you understand this?"His voice was tired as a sigh escaped him, leaning back from the table before gesturing the black clad man from the wall to come forward. "Hiei, will you do the honor of testing her memory?" with that the now named Hiei guy stepped off from the wall and walked up to the table. His stride was calm, hands in his deep pockets, but those crimson eyes marked danger even with his body language.

"How will he 'test' my memory exactly?"Mumei asked while eyeing him as he came to stop next to her.

"I have psychic abilities now shut up and close your eyes."Came Hiei's quick reply with no room for complaint. A bandage hand reached out to her forehead before Mumei could respond even. Of course this made her eyes flinch but her body didn't move as the palm spread out over that area of flesh causing her bangs to lift a little. "Shut your eyes, onna."Hiei ordered again with a more serious tone but this time she listened and let her eyelids fell shut. It took a moment but the next thing that took place caught her by surprise.

What was once the darkness of her eyelids lit up like a TV screen, the movie on display warped around her as the motion blurred in reverse from the moment at the temple to further past. Hiei stood near her with few feet to spare with his arms over his chest as the entire scenery around them zipped by. Mumei could tell they were going over her recent month in this world. She caught a glimpse of some of the 'demons' she killed while here along with the places she had walked through and slept at. This continued to suddenly they were both swallowed by blackness. From here she watched a floating girl, her, fall upwards till she merged into a hallway, a hallways filled with identical hallways on all four sizes like a mirror effect. Hiei decided to stop there and analyze the scene but Mumei spoke, her voice echoing slightly as they floated over the past tense her who was currently looking around.

"Go a little further back."

There was a 'hn' but he did what she requested and the room blurred again around them for a time until she saw herself standing on a cliff over looking a large forest. The present Mumei and Hiei floating up above the view. A mountain sat on the right and a large city in the distance to the left. Here she requested him to stop in which he did.

"This is where I made my mistake," her voice doing that light trail of a echo." but it was a decision I had to make."

Now set on real time, the scene before them begin to play. The past tense Mumei stood at the cliff, staring up at a darkening sky. A black cloud inching its way to her as it begin to swallow up the sky, the force alone shifting with unseen creatures within its depth. A rustling sound went off behind the girl and she turned as a man emerged from the dense brush of the forest around them. He wore the normal human clothing; pants, hoodie, sneakers. Not like Mumei where she was dressed in the get up of before; the black and gold cheongsam styled kimono with black leggings and black simple slip on shoes. The boy spoke as he rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders which you could visible see the girl tense from the action.

" _Please think about this. You can't just jump in there and risk your life like this, Mumei. Don't be stupid._ "The human like boy was rushing the words. Trying to spill sense into her.

 _"Thanks for having faith in me._ "Mumei spoke coldly, her expression emotionless.

" _No seriously, at least let me fight with you._ " He finally offered. Mumei shoved his hands away at that, drawing distance, as emotion sparked into her.

" _No, hell no! I am not risking your life when I already know I stand very little chance._ " The voice held little room for discussion and as soon as she finished her body pivoted back around to the cliff, her back facing him. " _Now run off. If I even see you in there I will kill you myself._ " then her body jolted forward, jumping away from the cliff and up into the air at least a hundred feet up.

The present Mumei spoke up as she watched herself dive into the purple-black mist,"He was a idiot who thought he could fight anything." Silence answered her so she just watched the scene continue before her. The girls body was engulfed in purple dense material before touching something hard, feet colliding with a cement floor. Past tense Mumei now stood in a large empty room, something like a center bay room of a mall. Quickly the shifters feet kicked off and she begin descending up the stairs near her, climbing up and up to what she believed to be the center of the realm. It took what felt like half an hour before her surroundings begin to trembled and fall away, causing her to use the floating rumble of land pieces to jump from and to. Leaping from land to land until she reached what looked to be a flat surface. Once landing there her eyes met a figure that by just looking at it alone made the girl take a step back.

A pale girl of roughly the age of 12 with long black hair held in a high pony tail with deep emotionless blue eyes basically blinked into existence before the white hair girl. The dark haired girl wore a torn up feudal clothing, something very similar to a priestess, a sleeve entirely missing on the right side. What soft features of the girl presented a moment ago flickered as the figure appearance altered, becoming solid again in a blink of a eye but with black goo coating and dripping off of her. The emotionless expression shifting to a wicked grin as the white of her eyes filled with blackness, only leaving blue tiny arises in the void. The ink in her eyes spread across the side of her face like cracks to blend in with the black hair. With a smooth flick of the right hand, the dripping goo shifted to a sharp image of a katana, though some of the liquid still dripped from it as if it just sliced through someone already. With what seemed like a pulse of energy, the the ground cracking slightly from the pressure, the girl shot forward and collided with Mumei who went into defense. Blocking and dodging all the attacks as best as she could within what looked to be a repeat of the room she first entered into.

"She is not a shadow warrior.. and it is not the Shadow Mist Creature thing that is causing this effect of her either. She has been long since dead, devoured by a different shadow beast long ago in which I killed her." came the narration of present Mumei once again. Her voice low as her eyes stayed trained on the motion below her. The figures moving with such ease as if they have trained together once upon a time and knew each others moves. You could hear the sorrow but before too much silence took over she added with a emotionless voice and blank expression."It was kill or be killed." Even so it was easy for Hiei to see how angry the past her in the memory was as the small white hair girl screamed and threaten the beast to show its true self and quit using the dark hair girl.

" _Stop this! Show your true self you coward, stop using this image - you don't deserve to use her like this!_ " Past her screamed while dodging a close call by rolling to her side, the contact only slicing her left bicep by just a bit." _I'm going to kill you so fucking slowly with as much pain possible the moment I get my hands on you, you foul beast!_ " but as soon as those words escaped her mouth the shadowy goop like blade pierced her left shoulder straight through like butter causing the girl to scream out as her hand institutionally grabbed the blade. This was pointless thought for as soon as she did a foot press into her chest and shoved. Forcing Mumei back with enough strong force her body went flying to collide into a concrete wall and crumble to the floor, a imprint of her body in the wall now. The image of the girl she cared so much about begin to walk to her form till only a foot was lift between them, blade up and ready to pierce down. A pulse of energy stirred up both their clothing as Mumei's crouched form shot forward quickly, not quick enough to rival Hiei's speed, but still fast enough to be a blur. A now dark red blade stuck out from the dark haired girls back. Where the sword came from was a mystery to Hiei for Mumei had no weapons on her, at least nothing of this size. That same katana tilted and sliced straight up, causing the figure to now have a gash wound from the heart to left shoulder. With one final quick move, the blade swished over the girls shoulder and took the head clean off. Mumei was no longer playing around and was tired of this game. This was not her friend and she would not die from such a imposter. It didn't have enough time to topple to the floor though as the entire figure became a black silhouette of goo and fell to the floor before sleeking away. Mumei now held the red sword with both hands as she watched where the liquid went, ready to fight anything that would emerge.

Clapping could be heard bouncing off the walls and Hiei caught the sound of a growl escaping the present Mumei near him, a crimson eye glanced at her from the corner of his view before falling back to the scene playing out. She was pissed.. it was clear to see whatever was clapping in the darkness left a fowl impression on her. The youkai gave thought to what she said back at the temple, ' _I made a mistake and attacked a much stronger beast._ ' He already assumed this beast was the such thing but was it really this strong. Without much time wasted, a long lithe figured stepped into the light, the figure was a pure black silhouette with very little shape to offer. A expressionless Noh mask was its face and it practically glided over to the Mumei who stood in a defensive fighting stance.

" _My my, little one, you are a interesting thing_." its voice grumbled, almost too garbled to understand. " _Must hurt to have to kill you friend all over again._ " Of course the voice held humor then remorse.

" _Shut up._ "Mumei warned, her body tensing even more as her hands tighten around the handle of her katana.

Multiple black tendrils shot out and she jumped, dodging them as her body glided up the wall behind her until her feet touched the surface and kicked off, powering toward the black creature with sword poised and ready. The dark red blade periced the black gunk, sinking into it and appearing behind it but before Mumei knew what even hit her, she found herself completely wrapped up in the black goo from knees to shoulders. Even her blade was becoming swallowed up in the blackness.

" _Get your disgusting filth off me beast!_ " came her stern warning, her lips drawn back into a snarling growl. Almost as if she wanted to rip its expressionlessly face right off with her own teeth.

" _Ah' ah, you are such a wild little thing. To think you are a warrior, s stupid one at that- to face me all alone._ "it basically cooed at her, the black goo climbing over her, slowly swallowing her. The goo coated her mouth, her lips held tight so nothing would slip in, but her eyes continued to show her hatred as they narrowed and glared with all her might. You could see her body trying to thrash around to get free but it was to no avail.

" _You know.. We will meet again someday for my death is not today, neither is yours_. _No.. your death comes much later, little one._ " The black muck crawled over her face with that statement, leaving those hatred eyes to be the last swallowed up. As soon as blackness devoured her completely she suddenly found herself in the room with multiple hallways. It was like she blinked and when she opened her eyes she was just there. Cursing Mumei glanced around before jolting forward, straight ahead and into the dark corridors. Running until the ground shifted then cracked, a gaping black hole appearing. With nothing keeping her standing up she was now rapidly falling through a black pit of nothingness. The fall felt like forever, a week - a month- maybe a year, until blue bled into the air around her that is when a world appeared among her. Thrown into a different realm similar to her own but different enough to be apparent right off the bat.

The view of Mumei waking up on the floor of a forest slowed to a pause and Hiei turned to the small girl, she was shorter then even him but only by a few inches. Her white hair reached all the way to her lower back and her frame did nothing but make her appear like a little child. Yet the fight the youkai just witness, though short, was of someone not afraid to sink a blade into flesh and take a mans life. He felt no strong energy from her then the human oaf yet she showed him power. There was more to this girl from the shifting to the red sword to the dull eyes and tone. Then his mind shifted to the Shadow Mist creature and if that was really coming here as the girl predicted it might, then they would once again have their hands full with a world threatening level. A creature that can make realities and maybe even travel through different worlds is not something to be taken lightly. Movement caught the fire demons eye and he watched as Mumei's body turned and reddish brown eyes met vivid blood red, her head slightly tilting to meet said eyes.

"You see, I was not lying.. now can we end this?"

"Hn."

Then everything faded away.

* * *

 **A/N:** What a chapter, fww. I did NOT expect to write 5,000 words but I am happy regardless of the amount. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time~


End file.
